


seoul

by aerynthesebacean



Series: song fics [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Reconciliation, Song Lyrics, Soulmates, loosely anyway, sad gay boys have a chance at love again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynthesebacean/pseuds/aerynthesebacean
Summary: a sequel/epilogue to tokyo, based off the song of the same name. a reunion and something soft for the both of them.i hope you enjoy :)





	seoul

home.

a physical place or a feeling? maybe both.

a city that seems so familiar, even in the cold air of dawn. a city so far away from where hao was born, but it’s his home now.

because of him.

seoul. the city where half of his soul resides.

the ashy face of the city isn’t something he missed, no, he was sick of it. but jihoon… as much as they fought, he would never get sick of him. his soulmate, he loved him.

it was time to go home. it was time to give his heart back, for good this time.

yet, something sat in the pit of his stomach. if this was his home, why did something like hate dwell in him whenever he thought about the city? he shifted his thoughts back to jihoon, this time his heart tightened.

love.

to his body, to his soul, they somehow sounded the same. they occupied the same space in his being, in his feelings towards this city. it scared him, because the it meant the city was a part of him, and he wasn’t quite sure what that meant.

the bus took him back to their apartment, scenery blurring around him like paint smudged on one of his canvases but all too fast all at once. it made his head spin and his stomach churn, more than it already was. it moved so fast yet varied so little.

it was suffocating.

but it was leading him back home.

he hated to admit it, but he loved the city. even when his friends say they’ll leave, he smiles and nods. he tried that, and it made everything difficult, more difficult. he _hated_ to admit it.

even the smog and the foggy streets and the starless skies. he’d take all of them if it meant he had jihoon. he just hoped, prayed, that he’d take his heart back, and give his in return. it was the only thing he dreamed of.

he even loved the loneliness of seonyudo, _it’s a nice place to live if you have money_ , the taxi driver had said, and he’d squeezed jihoon’s hand and imagined a life for them there. if they saved enough, they could have a life together. hands laced, matching rings on index fingers, he could see it so clearly. an epilogue worth remembering for the both of them.

but he left. and took his heart.

and all he could do now was return with it in his hands, hoping that jihoon would take care of it like he had before. he was so tired.

if love and hate are the same words, then surely, he could forgive? he had moved to seoul too, he would _understand_. wouldn’t he?

but if they’re the same, maybe he wouldn’t.

 _i’m living you now, because i already left_ , he thinks, _seoul_.

he sighs, _we’ll just have to wait and see._

he arrived at the apartment, the city he hated, but the home he loved. his heart thrumming in his body as he rang the buzzer, his knees nearly giving way when he hears his voice and the door clicks open.

an infinite number of moments pass before he’s casting a shadow over jihoon’s doorway, _their_ doorway.

he knocks. the door opens.

a clenched jaw. a moment of silence. _i hate you_. a hug.

*

_i love you jihoon._

_i love you too, hao._

_my heart, it’s yours, it always was._

_i promise to keep it safe, if you do the same._

*

not a word passes either of their lips as they hug, but they both know it, their souls know it. and they know they have an infinite number of moments to make themselves heard.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! @/starrysoi


End file.
